The Big Fire
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Chris is a firefighter in Boston when he get's a call one night go to into work and Rory recieves a devastating phone call about her father
1. Chapter 1

Time Frame: Rory is 16 and living with her father Christopher Hayden and his Girlfriend Sherry in Boston in an apartment

Chapter 1

One night Chris gets home from work and the phone ring's and so he answer's it and is told that he is needed back down at the firestation that night so he hang's up with his chief and goes to Rory's room and knock's on the door

''hunnie it's dad can I come in?'' he asks

''sure come on in'' she says

Chris open's the door and see's her lying on her bed doing homework

''hey kido how was school today you got a alot of homework I see'' he says

''Hi daddy school was good and no it's not to bad today not like other night's so what's up?'' she asks him

''well this is really hard'' he says and sit's on her bed ''but I just got a call that I am needed back down at the station tonight'' he says

''What...dad come on but dad you just got home and we we're suppossed to have dinner together tonight can't you just call them and tell them that you already had other plan's to spend the night having dinner with your daughter who you barley get to see because your at work all the time?' she asks him

''I know but I really wish it was that easy and simple and I wish I could do that hunnie but I'm sorry I will make it up to you I promise and I never go back on or break my promises to my little girl'' he says

''ok yea I know'' she says

''this mean's your on your own for dinner tonight kido'' he tell's her

''oh that's ok I'll just look for something to make here or go down the street to subway or soemthing and pick something up'' she says

''ok here's $20 bucks'' he says and hand's her a $20 dollar bill

''thank you daddy'' she says and kisses his cheek

''I love you sweetie'' he says and kisses her forehead

''I love you too daddy be safe at work tonight'' she says to him

''I will sweetie'' he says and smiles and leave's her room and shut's the door on his way out then grab's his jacket and key's and leave's the apartment to go back down to the firestation 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on that evening after Chris leave's Rory runs downs the street to subway to get a sub and bring's it back to the apartment when she gets back to the apartment she goes back to her room and turns on some music and flops back down on her bed to do more of her homework and also eat's her sub then take's a shower after her shower she is waling back to her room when the phone ring's so she answer's it

''Hello'' Rory says

''Rory?'' Lane asks

''Lane!'' Rory says in a surprised tone to hear her best friend's voice on the other end

''are you watching the news?'' she asks Rory

''um no I just got out of the shower why what happened?'' Rory asks

''there's a big fire in the Boston area and the roof collapsed on top of some firefighters trapping them them and I was wondering if your dad was working tonight?'' she asks Rory

''oh my god yea he got called back to the station tonight so he is probably at the scene'' she says and flip's the tv onto the news and is sitting on the couch watching it

''oh my god daddy'' she gasps

''are you ok do you want me to call Lorelai for you?'' Lane asks her

''no that's ok I can do it the phone beeps for call waiting'' Rory tell's her

''Hey Lane there's a call on the other line so I will talk to you later ok?'' Rory says to her

''ok talk to you later'' Lane says

''ok bye Lane'' Rory says

Rory hang's up with Lane and answer's the call on call waiting

''Hello...'' she says when she answer's it

''Hello this is the Chief from the Boston Fire Department is this the residence's of Christopher Hayden?''

''yes it is why is he ok was he involved in that fire tonight?'' she asks

''is there is Ms. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden or Rory around?'' he asks

''this is she'' she says

''-Hayden I am sorry to tell you that your father has been severly injured in a fire trying to knock it down but they are being transported to Boston Medical Center with severe burns but we do not know the extent of the injuries but thing's are looking grim on any chance of survival'' he tell's her

''ok thank you do you know when you think you might know how badly burned he is?'' she asks him

''I do not know I am sorry for your loss at this time miss Gilmore-Hayden'' the fire chief says

''MY FATHER IS NOT DEAD'' she says angrily and slams the phone down then cries a little then decide's to pick it up again to call Lorelai 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke and Lorelai are in bed that night when the phone ring's and Lorelai get's out of bed to answer it

''Hello...'' Lorelai says as she answer's the phone

''Mom did you see the new's tonight there's been a fire a really really big fire in Boston and daddy was in it and he's hurt mommy he's hurt really bad they are transporting him to a hospital''

''What!'' she says and turns on the tv and gasps at what she see's what's happening and understand's now why Rory is crying and screaming histerically into the phone

''ok sweetie hold on'' she says ''I'll be right back'' she tell's Luke and goes into the bathroom and shut's the door and sit's on the toliet

''ok hit it'' Lorelai says

''mommy I don't want daddy to die'' she plead's

''I know hunnie Rory baby take a breath for a second calm down I can't understand you when your crying and screaming histerically he's gonna be okay sweetie they called you and they didn't give you anymore information other than they are transporting him to a hospital?'' she asks

''no and I'm just so alone tonight I'm scared mom I don't know what to do'' she says

''what...what do you mean your alone sweetie where's Sherry?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know or care anymore at this point she's gone ok she's gone I came home from school last friday and she and all her stuff was gone and it's been a wek since she's been home''

Lorelai gasps ''oh my god and what did Christopher say?''

''he just said it was over just like that and that he didn't care and that he's moved on from her and that he doesn't need her because I'm the most important girl in his life right now''

''ok Rory here's what I want you to do I want you to go and lock the door and turn off the tv and the lights and go to your room and get into bed and stay on the phone with me until you feel like you're gonna fall asleep ok?'' she says

''ok''Rory says and gets up off the couch and goes to lock the door and turns off the light's and goes to her room and shut's the door and get's into her bed and lay's down and curl's up and tries to shut her eyes

''I'm just hurting mom I'm hurting so much I'm scared'' she says and let's some tear's fall from her eyes and sniffles

''I know you are kido just try and relax and take your mind off everything and try and get a good night's sleep so you can have a good day at school tomorrow ok?'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says and tries to relax and get's very sleepy... ''mom'' she says sleepily

''yea...'' she says

''I'm starting to fall asleep'' Rory says

''g-night hunnie sleep tight I love you and I will see you tomorrow'' Lorelai tell's her

''I love you mom night mom'' she says and hang's up first

Lorelai hang's up and comes out of the bathroom and hang's up the phone then get's into bed next to Luke ''aw the poor thing'' she says

''she gonna be ok?'' Luke asks her

''yea I think so she's just worried about Chris but I'm gonna go and get her afterschool tomorrow and bringher back home here so she can stay with us for a while until thing's are good with Christopher again'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh good and how are you?'' Luke asks her

''I'm ok still processing everything thing it's just scary getting a phone call from your kid like that I just hope everything is gonna be ok with both of them I mean I guess I still have to care because he is the father of my child and we are still friend's'' she tell's him

''yea I guess your right'' he says an an exagarated tone

''ok well g-night hun'' she says and kisses him then roll's over and goes to sleep

''yea ok night'' he says and turn's off the tv and the light's and roll's over and goes to sleep 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Lorelai wake's up then get's shower,dressed, and get's ready for work then makes her way downstair's to make some coffee then when it's done she pour's it in a coffee to go cup and grabs her coat,keys,purse,and cell then leave's the house and lock's it up then get's into her jeep and leave's the house and drive's to the Inn

At the Inn Lorelai walk's into the kitchen

''Hey sweetie what's going on you look happy'' Sookie says

Lorelai nod's ''yea I am'' she says

''oh yea what's going on what's making you so happy?'' Sookie asks her

''my baby might be coming home for good to stay today!'' Lorelai says excitedly

''Rory's coming home today...what happened did she and Chris have a fight did he kick her out?'' Sookie asks

''no nothing like that Rory loves her dad they would never fight and he would never kick her out like that he is injured badly he was in a blaze last night in a bulding in Boston when the roof collapsed on top of some firefighter's trapping them him being one of them all we know is that he is in a hospital in Boston somewhere the big which one I do not know or have any information on so I have to call around this morning and find out where he is and what the extent of his injuries are then I told Rory I would pick her up from school today and bring her back here to stay with us until Chris is out of the hospital so she doesn't have to be alone in his big apartment by herself all the way in Boston because his girlfriend packed up her stuff and bailed on them and it's been a week since they have seen or heard from her and I listened to my kid cry herself to sleep last night which no mother should have to hear because a mother would be by thier side in an instant and I feel terrible that I didn't go and get her last night'' Lorelai says

''wow why didn't you?'' Sookie asks her

''Sookie come on it was late and I was tired and I didn't feel like driving all the way to Boston at like 10:00 at night'' Lorelai tell's her

''well make sure when you get her home today that you bring her by I would like to see her'' Sookie says

''I'll try to if she's not feeling too bad... ok I need to go I have a lot of call's I need to go and make and to try and find out where Chris is and need to try and find out which hospital he's at and whether he is going to recover fully or not so I can know if Rory will be staying with us for good so I will talk to you later'' Lorelai says

''ok goodluck buh-bye'' Sookie says

''thanks hun'' Lorelai says and leave's the kitchen to go and make some phone call's 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai goes into her office and pull's out the Boston Telephone book and dial's the Hospital's number and wait's for someone to pick up

Receptionist Boston Medical Center ''how may I help you?'' a woman says into the phone

''oh yes Hi I was wondering if you could transfer me to the burns unit center?'' Lorelai asks

hold on one moment please'' the receptionist says as she transfer's Lorelai over

A woman picks up ''Burn's Center how may I help you?''

''oh yes Hi I was looking to see if I could get some information on a Patient by the name of Christopher Hayden please'' Lorelai says

''are you family?'' the woman asks her

''ah well I'm the mother of his daughter'' Lorelai tell's her

''all I can tell you is that he is in citical condition and that his daugher will have to come down here to get more information if she want's to know more to talk to a doctor in person we can't tell you those thing's over the phone due to privacy law's it could get me fired if I we're to tell any none family member'' the woman says

''but she's in school mam and does not have time to come down here so could you please tell me what is wrong with her father'' she demand's

''hang on let me transfer you to the doctor that is taking care of him'' the woman says

''No I do not want to hang on on Hello...Hello'' Lorelai says

''Hello who am I speaking with?'' a doctor asks from the other end

''Lorelai Dane's my daughter is Rory Gilmore-Hayden her father is Christopher Hayden and I would like to find out how he is doing and what the extent of his injuries are and whether or not he is going to be able to recover fully or not?'' she asks

''are you family?'' the doctor asks

''as close to as family as he has got'' she tell's him

''ok well he is in critical condition on a ventilator and life support and is unconscious and has a broken neck and some broken vertebrae and a shattered pelvis which will require surgery and months and months of therapy he may never even walk again he will probably be wheel chair confined for the rest of his life he has 2 broken arms 2 broken legs and burn's over 90% of his body and may not make it though the night but we are trying to go everything we can to save him but thing's are looking grim at this point'' the doctor tell's her

''ok thank you doctor'' she says

''please feel free to call me later if you have any more question's ok?'' he says

''ok I will doctor thank you again'' she says and hang's up 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that afternoon Rory is asleep in bed when her cell phone start's to vibrate so she groan's then rub's her eye's open and pick's up her phone to read the text

''Hey Mary you weren't in school today where are you are you sick?'' Tristen asks her

Rory respond's yea I'm at home and ah yea something like that'' she text's back

''good because I am bringing you all your homework for today that you missed'' he texts her

''No you don't have to drive all the way over here that's crazy'' she texts

Tristen smile's and reply's back ''I'll see you in a few minute's'' he texts her back

Tristen gets out of his car lock's it and head's upstair's to Rory's apartment and knock's on the door

Rory make's her way over to the door and open's it

Rory ''gasps'' and her eye's light up ''what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''I told you that I was coming to deliver you your homework you didn't believe me did you?'' he asks her

''no I didn't really but thanks come on in'' she says and let's him in

''thank's he says and shut's the door behind him

so why are you all like this and out of school today you don't look sick but depressed and sad yea what's going on where's your dad?'' he asks her

Rory goes back to her room and cover's her head with her pillow ''he's... he's not here he was badly injured in that fire last night'' she mumble's under her pillow

''oh my god'' he says andslowly take's the pillow off of Rory's head and see's her in tear's ''I am so sorry Ror do you need me to stay with you tonight?'' he asks her

''no my mom is coming to get me then I'm leaving'' she tell's him

''leaving... leaving Boston as in not coming back to school where are you moving to?'' he aks her

''just for a while until my dad is better and out of the hospital to Stars Hollow it's in Connecticut to my mom and step father's house and I will probably be going to Stars Hollow High there'' she tell's him

''oh'' he says

''wait!'' she says

''what?'' he asks

''shouldn't you be in school for oh let's say like another 30 minute's why are you here and out like 30 minute's early?'' she asks him

''signed myself out for an appointment so I could come and check on you'' he tell's her

''your sweet but you really need to go'' she tell's him

''what...can't we just hangout for a while say oh another 30 minute's?'' he asks her

''no because what if my mom get's here ealry I don't want her to find you...us here alone together get the picture?'' she asks him

''she's not expecting you to be at school and is planning on picking you up there?'' he asks

''I'm not sure but probably so please just go'' she tell's him

''please I'm worried about you and you are my best friend and I don't want you to be alone'' he says

Rory roll's her eyes and smile's...''alright fine only because you said please'' she says and make's room for him on her bed

Tristen lay's down with her and wrap's his arm around her

Rory cuddle's into him and set's her alarm on her phone for 2:30... ''I think I may have loved you since the 1st grade when we met...''

''me too he says and smile's''

They both shut thier eyes for a while 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After 30 minute's go by which feel's like 5 minute's to Rory and Tristen Rory's alarm goes off

Rory open's her eye's and turn's it off ''Tristen'' she says softly and wake's him gently

Tristen groan's ''what sweetie?'' he asks

''time to wake up you gotta go'' she says

''mmm k 5 more minute's please?'' he plead's

''No now! Tristen bye!'' she says

''ok ok I'm going'' he says

Rory's cell start's to ring

''who is it? he asks''

''my mom she doesn't answer it she's probably in the parking lot at school looking for me'' she says

''good that give's us more time'' he says

''Tristen No!'' her cell start's to ring again and she finally answer's it this time

''Hello?'' Rory says

''hey I'm at your school where are you?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm at home sorry I didn't pick up before I was distracted and couldn't reach my phone'' she lie's to her

''hang up'' he say's into her ear ''tell her your busy and that you gotta go'' he tell's her

Rory cover's the phone ''no Tristen I am no telling her that'' she says quitely

''hello... what just happened are you with somebody I heard talking?'' she asks

''huh oh no that was the tv I am watching tv and it's kind of loud sorry'' she says and lie's again

''oh ok hun I'm on my way I'll see you in a few minute's'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok bye'' she says and hang's up

''ok Tristen you really need to go now my mom's on her way and I do not want her to find you still here when she get's here so please go now'' she says and get's off her bed and start's pushing him to the front door and open's it and pushes him out ''bye Tristen'' she says and keep's looking toward's the elevator afraid that Lorelai is going to get out of it any minute

''ok I'm leaving bye'' he says and walk's toward's the elevator pushes the button and get's in it

Rory watches him get in it and relaxe's then shut's the door and goes back to her room 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Downstair's Tristen is getting off the elevator as Lorelai is walking toward's the elevator and they walk past each other but say nothing to each other

Lorelai get's into the elevator and goes up to Rory's apartment and knock's on the door when she get's there

Rory open's it

''Hey sweetie it's good to see you'' Lorelai says and kisses Rory's cheek

''hi come on in'' she says and let's her mom in then closes the door

''did you even go to school today?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory shake's her head does it look like it look at me'' Rory says meanly

''why?'' Lorelai asks her

''couldn't too upset to deal with anyone'' she tell's her mom

''oh sweetie'' Lorelai says

''did you at least call the school to tell them that you weren't going to be going in today?'' she asks her

''no'' Rory says

''so now you have an unexcused absence?'' Lorelai asks her

''that doesn't matter to me I haven't missed a day of school '' Rory tell's her

''so you just stayed in bed all day?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea pretty much'' Rory says and start's walking to her room

Lorelai follow's her ''wow oh my god what happened in here what did you get in a fight with your bed or something?'' she asks Rory

''just felt like being messy today'' Rory says

''ok'' she says and just looks at her daughter oddly and is weirded out by her strange behavor but she know's what's going on inside rory

''Rory... your not ready and your stuff isin't packed yet'' Lorelai says

''yea I know I just haven't gotten around to it'' Rory says

''I know what's going on with you your too afraid to tell me how your feeling about your dad right?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just nod's and break's down

''oh hun'' she says and wrap's her arms around her daughter ''shh it's ok hunnie'' she saus and just let's her cry

after Rory is done crying... ''I'm gonna go and take a shower'' she says

''ok just hurry up go take your shower so we can get back to the Hollow I'll wait for you go go'' she says

Rory''ok'' Rory says and grab's her clothes and head's to the bathroom to shower

Lorelai looks at her daughter worried and start's to clean her room, make her bed, and start's to pack all of Rory's thing's while she is in the shower 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rory comes back to her room...''wow you cleaned my room for me?'' she asks her mom

''yes I did'' Lorelai tell's her

''thank you mom'' Rory says

''your welcome are you ready to go are you feeling better baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''I am a little bit yea'' Rory tell's her

''so I saw this boy downstair's with your school shirt on did you know him does he live here?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory sighs ''Tristen yea I can't believe you saw him he was suppossed to be gone and no he doesn't live here'' Rory tell's her

''so you know who he is?;; Lorelai asks her

''yea he's been my best friend ever since 1st grade we have been in the same classes every year did you talk to him?'' Rory asks her

''no so are you dating him?'' Lorelai asks her

''no at least not yet'' Rory tell's him

''but maybe someday?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know maybe'' Rory says

''so um are you sleeping together and that's why your bed was such a mess?'' Lorelai asks her

''WHAT WHOA Mom where did that come from and NO no way!'' Rory says

''it came from me your mother because I am a mother and have to be concerned about these kind of thing's'' Lorelai tell's her

''do you love him?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea... I think I do'' Rory tell's her

''does he love you?'' she asks Rory

''yea he does I at least think he does he told me he does'' she tell's her mom

''so your dad has had the sex talk with you right?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes he has and has also giving me a demonstration with a banana and a condom'' Rory tell's her

''he's good... so are you ready to go?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure let's go'' Rory says

The girl's make a few trip's downstair's to Lorelai's jeep to put all of Rory's stuff in the jeep then they go back upstair's to do one last check to make sure they didn't forget anything then they leave the apartment and Rory lock's up and they go back downstair's get get into the jeep 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the jeep Rory's cell buzzes and she get's a text messege she read's it

''so is it ok if I came and visited you sometime in Stars Hollow and you can come back here to Boston some weekend to spend the weekend with me at my place?'' Tristen asks her

Rory text's him back ''I'll think about that but that definitely might be a possibility and is pretty much a duh you better come and vist me'' she laugh's while it send's

''who was that?'' Lorelai laughs and asks?

''Tristen he want's to come and visit me in Stars Hollow and then maybe some weekend I can go back to Boston with him to spend the weekend over at his place'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai- ''ok he has his own place?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory- ''um yea he had to move out of his parent's because he couldn't stand living there with them anymore because he say's that he's old enough to take care of himself'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai- ''wow'' Lorelai says

Rory- ''I know'' Rory says

Lorelai turn's the jeep on and start's driving toward's the highway... ''so I talked to the hospital this morning and found out some information about your dad'' Lorelai tell's her

''YOU DID WE'RE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EARLIER!'' Rory get's mad at her

''whoa hunnie calm down I'm sorry ok I just figured you weren't in the mood to hear it upstair's so I'm telling you about it now'' Lorelai tell's her

''sorry go ahead what did they say?'' Rory asks her

''hunnie thing's are looking grim for your dad'' she tell's her

''no no don't tell me that he'' she get's herself all worked up

''hunnie let me finish ok your dad is basically on life support and a ventilator and has burn's on about 90% of his body and has 2 broken arms, 2 broken leg's, a broken neck, some broken verterbrae where his neck is broken and has a crushed pelvis which is going to require an extensive amount of surgery to fix and he may never walk again and will probably not make it though the night and he will probably be confined to a wheel chair for the rest of his life and is that really the kind of life you want is to take care of your dad I mean yea it would be nice of you but what about school what about college?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't want that he would not want to live like that he wouldn't want to be in pain and disabled for the rest of his life I think I'm gonna make the decision to have it turned off because I won't be able to pay his medical bill's I'm 16 without a job and I am still trying to get through highschool'' Rory tell's her

''ok that decision is up to you if you think you are making the right decision I support that'' Lorelai tell's her

''it is that's my final decision'' Rory tell's her

''ok we'll go back to the hospital tomorrow'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok''Rory says and shut's her eyes and take's a deep breath

''I can't wait to get home and see Lane I miss her so much and I really need to talk to her'' Rory says

''she misses you too babe'' she says as she pull's into Stars Hollow a little while later

''welcome home babe welcome home'' Lorelai says

Rory smile's and says ''thanks feel's good to be back wow the town hasen't changed much or at all actucally'' Rory notices

''I know it never does'' she says as she pull's into the driveway and park's the jeep

The girl's unpack the jeep and bring all the stuff to Rory's room

''ok I'm gonna go see Lane for a while I love you'' she says and kisses Lorelai's cheek

''I'll be home for dinner we can go to Luke's'' Rory says

''ok sound's good have fun hun I love you too'' Lorelai says and smile's

Rory smile's then leave's the house to go over to Lane's 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Rory get's to Lane's she run's upstair's and see's that Lane's bedroom door is open and that Lane is doing homework at her desk

''hey Lane'' Rory says

'''yo'' Lane says

''how's it going?'' Rory asks her and shut's the door

''very well how about with you what's going on with your dad how is he?'' Lane asks her

''ah well thing's with me are good but with him well not so good I'm terminating his life support tomorrow'' Rory tell's her

''what but why?'' Lane asks her

''because his whole body is basically shattered into like a million piece's and even if he does pull through he will never be the same again he will be paralyzed and have burn's on 90% of his body and will have to undergo major surgeries and year's of rehab and therapy and I just can't and won't be able to deal with all of that and pay his medical bills and I don't have that kind of money'' Rory tell's her

''it's called life insurance Rory and Lorelai is letting you do that?'' Lane asks her

''yes she's supporting my decision whatever I decide to do'' Rory tell's her

''ok'' Lane says

''beside's I don't even know if my dad even has life insurance there's a lot of thing's my dad and I havn;t talked about or figured out yet I just figured he would tell and explain everything to me once I turn 18 but now I guess I'm going to be stuck living here with Lorelai for the rest of my life

''come on Rory it's your mom you love your mom'' Lane says

''love Lane really?'' Rory asks her

''how can I love someone I don't even or barley even know?'' Rory asks her

''well hey don't get mad at me for making a poor decison of choosing to live away with your dad instead of living here'' Lane tell's her

''I'm not mad I just figured that it was a better choice for me so I could be me and not be Stars Hollow little girl where everyone is always looking out for me'' Rory says

''you know what they say it's every teenage's girls dream to live with thier dad and every mother's worst nightmare'' Lane says

Rory just roll's her eyes 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later that day Rory comes home and Lorelai is standing in the kitchen making coffee

''hey sweetie how was Lane's?'' Lorelai question's her

Rory just stop's and look's at her and goes into her room and slam's the door

Lorelai open's the door without knocking

''ah let's try that again'' Lorelai says

''thanks for the knock'' Rory says and lay's down facing away from Lorelai

''you and Lane have a fight?'' Lorelai asks her

''No'' Rory says and tries to reach over to turn her stero on

Lorelai sit's on the bed and gently grab's her arm

''hey can we just start over let's talk'' Lorelai says

''about what?'' Rory says

''about how your feeling and doing with all of this'' Lorelai asks her

''I just don't want to talk about this I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep and pretend it's all just a bad dream'' Rory tell's her

''ok babe I'll let you sleep and check on you later maybe when your ready to talk sleep well ok?'' she says and kisses Rory's cheek and runs her hand down Rory's back and get's up off the bed and leave's Rory's room and closes her door

Rory tries to close her eyes but let's her tear's fall into her pillow and fall's asleep 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later on when Rory wake's up she open's her and and smile's at just lay's there thinking about the dream she had about her and Tristen in the future with 3 kid's under the age of 3 twin's a boy Tatam Adam Dugrey or Tate Dugrey and a girl Alexia Lorelai Dugrey or Lexi Dugrey and a baby girl of 6 month's Ashelynn Ellie Dugrey or Ellie Dugrey. After a while of lying there she get's up and comes out of her room and find's Lorelai.

''Mom'' Rory says

''oh hey sweetie how did ya sleep?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh mom I'm so sorry I snapped at you I didn't mean it I'm just stressed and angry and upset and just ugh'' Rory says

''I know baby come here'' Lorelai says

Rory wrap's her arm's around Lorelai

Lorelai hold's her tight

''if dad hadn't gone to work last night like he wasn't going to he wouldn't be in the hospital shattered in pieces clingin onto his life like this'' Rory tell's her

''what...what do you mean hun if he hadn't gone into work?'' Lorelai question's her

''dad wasn't suppossed to go to work last night after he got home because he wanted to spend time with me and have dinner together and have a daddy daughter date night but he got called in when he got home instead'' Rory tell's her

''oh baby I'm so sorry he broke a promise to you'' Lorelai tell's her and comfort's her

''well his job comes first I guess and he said he would make it up to me well now look;s like that isin't going to happen either'' Rory tell's her

'' I'm sorry hunnie'' Lorelai says

''well it is what it is'' Rory says

''ok well are you hungry do you want to go to Luke's?'' she asks

''oh yea sure let me just go and get ready I'll just be 5 minute's'' Rory tell's her

''ok take your time we're not in a rush'' Lorelai says and let's her go so she can go and get ready and just watches sadly as Rory walk's to her room


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The girls walk ino the diner

''Hey Luke'' Lorelai says

''Hey Luke'' Rory says

the girl's sit down at a table

Luke comes over

''coffee and your usual burger's?'' he asks

''coffee and burger's sound's just gross enough to be fabulous'' Lorelai says

Luke just ingnore's her and pour's them some coffee

Rory take's a sip of her coffee and smile's

''hey sweetie what's so funny what are you smiling about what's on your mind kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing just it's Tristen I had this fabulous dream while I was asleep'' Rory says

''oh tell me tell me'' Lorelai says

''well it was in the future and Tristen and I we're in our mid 20's and married and we had 3 wonderful kid's Tatum,Alexia,and Ashelynn Tatum and Alexia we're twin's who we're 3 and Ashelynn was 6 month's and they liked to wake us up on saturday's for breakfast and Tristen tell's them to go away and let us sleep but gets up to cook us all breakfast'' Rory tell's her

''aww hunnie your thinking about having kid's with this b oy my grandkid's?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea maybe eventually someday'' Rory tell's her

''so your thinking about starting to have relations with this boy?'' Lorelai asks her

''huh oh yea maybe I mean you've seen him he's beautiful and rich,funny,well read, smarter than me I swear'' Rory says

''no no Rory I don't care if he's rich you like and he's treating you well?'' Lorelai asks

''he is and I'm having fun a lot of fun'' Rory tell's her

''ok then congradulation's if you think you've found the guy for you I think that's great'' Lorelai tell's her

''thanks mom'' Rory says and smile's 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Luke comes over to the table to deliever the girl's thier burger's

''2 burger's enjoy'' he says

''thanks Luke'' Rory says

''yea thanks Luke'' Lorelai says

''so Rory how's your dad?'' Luke asks

''Luke!'' Lorelai says and shake's her head

''listen why don't you you go back up to the counter and I will be there in a minute to talk to you'' Lorelai says

''ok'' he says

''ok'' she says

''you ok hunnie?'' she asks Rory

''yea I'm fine'' Rory says

''ok sweetie I'll be right back'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says and take's a bite of her burger

Lorelai get's up and walk's over to the counter

''how she doing?'' Luke asks her

''ah she's ok I just got her in a good mood so I didn't want to get her down again I'm sorry'' Lorelai says

''so Christopher's not doing too good?'' he asks

''no not at all his body is pretty much shattered into like a million piece's and if he does recover he will never be the same again he will be paralyzed and burned and broken an I really don't want to have to see Rory dealing with him like the way he is going to be so I think we are going to head over there tomorrow so she can terminate his life support'' she tell's him

''What your going to let her do that?'' he asks her

''yes we discussed it and it's her decision and she think's it's for the best and I support that'' Lorelai tell's her

''wow'' he says

''plus she's only 16 and his medical bill's are going to rack up and she doesn't have the money like that to pay bill's that are hundred's if not thousand's of dollar's and neither does Christopher'' Lorelai says

''doesn't he have life insurance?'' he asks her

''I'm not sure Rory hasn't told me any of those kind's of thing's yet'' she says

Luke look's over at Rory ''ok go back over there and be with your daughter who you barley see'' he says

''ok thanks Luke'' she says and start's to walk away

''hey'' he says

''what?'' she says

''come here'' he says

''ok'' she says and walk's back over to him

''how about if we have a welcome home party for her?'' he says

''ok that would be nice thank's'' she says and smile's

''great I'll start putting it together'' he says

''ok well call me later with all the detail's'' she says

''I will'' he says and watches her walk back over to Rory and sit down

'' what was all that about your smiling'' Rory says

''nothing we we're just talking'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says

Lorelai just watches her eat


End file.
